


Having The Talk With Your Space Son and His Mate: A Guide

by dontstudywritenovels



Series: Mating Rituals, Alien Boyfriends, and Motherhood: A Self Help Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Developing-Omega!Lance, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Knotting, Krolia gives them the talk oml, Krolia is the cool aunt type, M/M, Meet the Family, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Riding, Teasing During Sex, The Talk, Topping from the Bottom, talk of Mating Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstudywritenovels/pseuds/dontstudywritenovels
Summary: Honestly, Krolia didn't understand why her cub was so embarrassed by the talk of knotting. It is an essential part of the Galran mating process, and his boyfriend Lance didn't seem particularly ashamed last night going by the noises coming through the thin walls. Perhaps it's a human mannerism.OrLance and the team meet Keith's mom and she is shameless when it comes to talking about traditional Galra mating rituals.





	Having The Talk With Your Space Son and His Mate: A Guide

**Author's Note:**

> note: my characterization for Krolia is prob off 
> 
> Also if you see any mistakes, please let me know.

When Keith left for the Blade of Marmora, Lance didn’t understand that complicated tug that began within him, like something inside his body was constantly pulled taught and it was something of a constant dull ache that he carried around with him in all missions, diplomatic meetings, and even at dinner.

 

Lance nodded it off as missing his boyfriend, the clingy part of him reaching for Keith subconsciously, and Lance would just have to deal he supposed.

 

So when Keith was coming _back,_ with his mom of all things, the place where he thought he was supposed to feel nervous felt a rushed of a _pleased_ sort of complacent instead. As though he was somehow happy with himself for somehow bringing Keith back, which was weird and obviously misplaced.

 

However, no fucks were given when Keith had entered the castle and Lance simply preened at the sight of his boyfriend, that content sort of feeling coming back at full speed. Lance stood at Shiro’s right, containing himself while their leader addressed Krolia. Shiro smiled as he pulled Keith into a hug, patting the red paladin’s back for a moment before laughing and pushing him towards Lance.

 

Lance surged forward as he and Keith collided, knocking Keith from his roots as they almost fell over. Keith chuckled as he held Lance’s form tightly to their own. Allura cooed at the sight while Pidge rolled her eyes.

 

“We missed Keith too, you know.” Pidge said as she yanked Lance away from the red paladin. Lance crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, mocking Pidge as everyone else said their hellos.

 

Keith introduced them one by one until he got to Lance, where Krolia interrupted almost immediately.

 

“Your mate,” She smiled, holding Lance’s face in here hands, as if she was inspecting him. Humming she released his head and turned his waist, moving Lance around further, “He is quite _pretty._ Though unlike a typical omega.”

 

Keith stammered for a moment as Lance froze. He didn’t even know what an omega was _, but was that Krolia saying she didn’t think Lance was good enough. Did she not not want his dating her son. If she thought that, what did Keith and everyone else think-_

 

“My apologies, I am not saying that he is an unsuitable omega of course, a fine alpha like you knows what you need in a mate, even if you are just a cub.” She ruffled Keith’s hair.

 

“Thank you?” Lance answered, half asked, running his hands down himself in a dusting off manner. Krolia only nodded in a pleased manner.

 

 

Later, as they all surrounded the table for dinner, Krolia scrunched her nose at the space goo in a manner of distaste and Keith sighed about “forgetting about how tasteless the goo had been.” It made Lance feel weird, upset with himself almost, as though he was responsible for the less than adequate food they had.

 

As if sensing this self-disturbance, Krolia pulled Lance into herself, making some sort of rumbling noise from the back of her throat and Lance found is somehow _comforting_.

 

The spell was broken when Keith cleared his throat a moment later at the strange exchange. The rest of the team casting them curious glances, but Krolia did not seem disturbed.

 

“Do not feel bad omega, a Galra’s tastes can be quite different than an Altean's. More meat-focused rather than nutrient efficient.”

 

Hunk paused while shoveling goo into his mouth to speak, a confused look creasing his eyebrows.

 

“Yeah, but what was that weird purring thing-” Pidge wacked Hunk on the arm before he could say more. Krolia looked to her son for a moment, frowning.

 

“It is how one properly comforts an omega or a cub. Lance was exhibiting clear signs of distress, of needing reassurance from an alpha.” She frowned for a moment longer. “Perhaps I have read the situation wrong. I’m sorry, Lance. If you were in distress, I’m sure you would be capable of saying something, you are human.”

 

“It’s okay,” Lance stuttered, willing the blush in his face to decrease. Yet as they sat down Keith hesitated, still looking at Lance for a long moment, curious.

 

Later that night, as everyone retreated to their rooms, Keith lingered around Lance's door for a moment before Lance rolled his eyes and yanked the red paladin into his room with him. Keith chuckled at Lance’s forwardness. As the door shut behind them Keith pushed Lance against it, lips colliding for the the first time since he came back. Keith made his way done Lance’s neck, marks and hickies following in his wake until he made it to Lance’s collarbone, taking a moment to breath Lance in.

 

His mind chanting _mate, mate, mate_ over and over with vigor as he pulled Lance closer in his arms. Mind set at ease as he was surrounded with the blue paladin’s smell and arms. Lance giggled at the attention before bringing Keith’s face back to his for another kiss.

 

Slowly, they made their way to the bed in the room, Lance pushing Keith down onto the bed as he straddled his lap.

 

“Wait,” Keith choked out as Lance kissed his neck, the paladin pulling back immediately, cocking his head to the side in question. “My mom can probably hear us-”

 

Lance laughed, “Okay, yeah, I don’t want your mom’s first impression of me to be of us fucking the day I met her, and her having to listen to it.”

 

Keith ground up into him and Lance stuttered through a whine, “I was just gonna ask if you could keep quiet, but if you _want_ to stop-”

 

“You asshole,” Lance hissed, pushing Keith down to the bed. “I’m gonna ride the fuck outta you and then we can see who needs to keep quiet.” Keith smirked as he shoved his shirt over his head, licking his lips as Lance did the same. Keith gripped Lances hips as he sucked a brown nipple into his mouth, Lance struggling not to whine above him, his nipples one of his most sensitive areas.

 

Lance struggled to unbutton both of their pants as Keith switch nipples, making sure to give both buds equal treatment. Soon enough, Keith paused to help Lance shove both their pants and underwear down their respective legs, sucking in a breath as their dicks rubbed against each other for a beautiful moment.

 

Lance keened and Keith couldn’t stop the growl that came forth at the blue paladin’s slip, pleased with the way he was making Lance feel. Not a full moment later, Keith was reaching for the lube that Lance kept next to his bed, thank gods for kinky aliens, and squeezed more the he needed onto his fingers as he reached behind to prep Lance, mouth occupied with kissing the other paladin.

 

Lance shuddered as he felt Keith’s finger trace around his hole, pushing back onto it, Keith smiling into the kiss. Three fingers were soon working into Lance’s prostate, the paladin whining and bucking against Keith’s hand for more. Keith bit his lip as he exchange his fingers for his cock, both of them hissing at the tight intrusion.

 

They both stilled for a tick, Keith watching Lance’s face as the cuban’s head tilted back in pleasure. After the initial shock subsided, Lance hummed and pushed Keith to lay back onto the bed roughly, the movement sifting them both in a pleasurable way.

 

Keith threw his head back as Lance began to ride him, a series of grunts falling from his mouth easily, fingertips tightening on Lance’s waist, bruises appearing on his slender hips.

 

Lance gasped as Keith began to fuck up into Lance, meeting him half ways. The blue paladin’s legs trembling from the effort, the coil in his stomach tightening.

Sensing this, Keith slowed his thrust, pausing to look up at Lance.

 

“Can I, quiznack,” Keith groaned as Lance grinded his hips against him, “Lemme fuck you? Please?”

 

Lance nodded. “Yes, oh fuck yes-” Lance cut off his own moan as Keith flipped their position, bending Lance’s body almost in half as he began pounding into Lance once more.

 

Lance whined, Keith kissing along his neck once more, nipping at the sensitive skin with suddenly shaper teeth, _fangs_. Lance raked his nails along Keith’s spine willing him to go faster.

 

“God, you fucking asshole, fuck me _harder~_ ” Lance’s back arched off the bed as Keith continued to hit that one spot within him.

 

“Such a good omega, Lance, such a perfect fucking omega.” Keith ran a clawed hand along the smooth skin of Lance’s thigh, causing shivers in his wake.

 

Neither of them lasted much longer, Lance crying out as he came against Keith’s stomach and Keith grunting as he buried himself to the hilt, knot tying them together as he came.

 

Keith rolled to his side as the aftershocks went down, rubbing a hand against Lance’s back as the pseudo-omega came down from the high, still slightly massaging Keith’s knot front the sensations.

 

Lance opened his eyes some long pause after.

 

“You never told me what that means by the way. The omega thing?” He said, stroking a hair away from Keith’s eyes.

 

Keith shrugged, blushing. “I don’t really know, it was instinctual before, and from the moment I met my mom she went on and on about my mate. She had known before I told her, but I don’t really know how. Started using terms like alpha and omega, and I just, I, _you’re my omega_. I just, you’re mine and everytime I look at you I fucking preen inside because my omega is so fucking perfect even if I don’t know what that means.”

 

“At dinner, your mom was right,” Lance said as he bit a nail, hesitant. “I was upset, I felt like I failed you somehow. By not having a dinner you actually would’ve enjoyed. I’ve never, like, worried about that before. I don’t know how she knew or why that purring thing felt calming, but it did.”

 

“Alpha’s rumble, it’s, she did it to me too. I can do that for you, I think. I don’t know, but I want to. I felt _displaced_ after she was the one to help you. Like it should have been _me._ And that’s, like, really fucking possessive of me and you’d hate it, but fuck sometimes, Lance, I need you near me, I need to make sure you’re okay. When I left, it was like I could feel how far you were away from me.”

 

“I could feel that too.” Tears filled Lance’s eyes. “Like a constant ache.”

 

Keith rumbled immediately, and the omega sagged against him. After a moment, after Lance went soft against him and had an arm around Keith’s neck, Keith chuckled.

 

“Well I guess that answers that question.”

 

             

* * *

 

 

 

The next day as Coran served the nearest planet’s version of meat, and Hunk and Pidge described the experience of buying it from the locals, Krolia wouldn’t stop looking at them knowingly.

 

Though as Lance finished serving himself, she began to frown down at his plate, he went to ask Keith, but the mullet-head was shooting the plate his own glares, but trying not to make it as obvious.

 

She made a gruffed sound at Keith before nodding her chin at Lance’s plate. The other paladins studying the enchanges, eyebrows raised. Keith blushed, mouth coming into a thin line as he stole Lance’s plate, piling the meat higher on the surface before handing it back to the cuban, eyes downcast on his own plate.

 

When Lance look to Krolia, she was smiling. Noticing Lance’s curiosity, she turned to him.

 

“It’s important that Keith embraces his alpha tendencies.” She hesitated. “It’s also important that you stay healthy in case of future... _endeavors_ since you two are now mating regularly.” She rushed, but was smiling widely.

 

“I did not need to know that, _oh my god_ -” Pidge whined as Shiro grimaced.

 

“Mating?” The princess asked and Hunk covered his eyes, groaning.

 

“When alphas find their bondmates, they began courting. Such as roughhousing, teasing, cub activities, as they get more serious they began to show how they can provide, protect, sexual encounters begin, and the intended, in this case Lance, begin to show omega tendencies. Nesting, etceteria. Lance is like your father was, confused, but he shows clear omega traits and is a strong and promising mate.”

 

“Wait, is this stuff gonna continue? Is it gonna get worse?” Lance’s eyes widened.

 

“You’ll enjoy the process, heats aren’t too far off, though you’ll have to be sure to use, uhm, _protective measures_ as I’m sure Lance is still too young to bear your offspring-” She looked at Keith pointedly. “You’ll get more possessive and you’ll bond him. Most signify their bonding with a bite.” She tapped her neck where one may lay.

 

“I can’t have kids!” Lance screeched. “I’m too young! And I have a fucking dick!”

 

“You’re genitalia is irrelevant-”

 

“Ohmygod, ohmyfuckingfuck-” Lance began to hyperventilate. Turning to Keith, he screeched. “No more sex! Keep your magical, knotting Galra dick away from me-!”

 

Krolia looked to Keith. “You’re knotting already?” She hummed. “Lance’s heat is closer than I thought, you should begin preparing now-”

 

“Shut up, please.” Keith croaked, face buried in his hands, before he looked up angrily as Lance. “Not everyone needed to fucking know, know that I could do _that_.”

 

Krolia put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, despite Lance’s current, erm, surprise, omegas enjoy knotting greatly. It’s a natural part of Galra reproduction.” She got up to direct Lance back into his seat as he had been pacing the dining room in distress, shouting things about _stupid Galras, and their stupid mullets._

 

“Please do eat, omega, we can further discuss the progress of your mating after you’ve eaten your meal.”

 

Lance could only gape at her.

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE OF KUDOS AND COMMENTS 
> 
> Visit my [tumblr](https://dontstudywritenovels.tumblr.com/ask)! I'm always looking to fulfill prompts. For free obvi((:
> 
> +If anyone is interested in being a beta for future voltron stories of mine please email me [here](mailto:mkelseym7@gmail.com).


End file.
